


i made a joke, now it's made for me

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [39]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: College AU, Drabble, Unrequited Crush, based off of an alignment chart meme, implied Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: In the chaos of an alignment chart meme, something comes to light.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: a moment apart [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412854
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	i made a joke, now it's made for me

**Author's Note:**

> this just popped into my head this morning when i got sent an alignment chart meme, and...honestly, if you haven't tried putting your friends into an alignment chart, I _highly_ recommend it :)

Jemma giggles, light and lilting, and lets Daisy's name flow easily across the board in loopy handwriting. "'How dare you assume I'm straight'," she says, before scribbling her Fitz's -- her _boyfriend's --_ name under the junction of 'Please assume I'm straight'.

It's 11 PM on a Wednesday night, as it always is, and their dorm room is cluttered with textbooks, posters, and fourteen years of familiarity. Their newest addition: a whiteboard hosting the latest alignment chart meme.  
  
Daisy sighs, casting the board a forlorn glance. Dumb alignment chart. As if their personalities were constrained into little boxes anyways. Who'd shown this template to Jemma, anyhow? "If I ever end up with a guy, I'll be saying this for my entire life."  
  
"If you do, you do, if you don't, you don't." Jemma's voice is gentle, even as she caps the marker with a _snap_. She is beautiful, Daisy thinks, always most so when she's pensive. "I think anyone would be lucky to have you."   
  
"Would you?" The words fall, almost unbidden, and they hang heavy in a suddenly tense air. Words that Daisy has been hanging onto from the minute Jemma Simmons helped her up from the woodchips at the tender age of six. She's not sure what brings them up here and now, fourteen years later, but here they are.  
  
(That's a lie: she knows exactly why, and it's Jemma looking at her with such fondness Daisy feels as if at this moment, if she doesn't say another word, her love for her best friend will eat her alive. _That's why._ ) "Would _you_ , Jemma?"  
  
Jemma's breath is a sharply measured one, a tale of chances lost and time not taken. Of _Fitz_ \-- and it's with that realization all twelve of Daisy's ribs cave in at once. _Of course_. "I would've."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :) all feedback appreciated


End file.
